Anochece en Gotham
by EmnieEverdeen
Summary: One shot. El Joker se encuentra sobre la torre de Wayne Enterprises reflexionando sobre su conexión con el murciélago.
1. J

**Hola! Hoy os traigo un one shot sobre una reflexión del Joker. Lo escribí en un avión mientras viajaba e inspirándome en la canción "Miracle Sound - Joker's song" la que os aconsejo oír. Sin extenderme más espero que disfrutéis del relato.**

Desde lo alto del edificio de Wayne Enterprises todo se ve tan pequeño, aunque para mi el rey de Gotham, eso no es necesario, todos son pequeños en comparación a la grandeza que mi figura representa. No hay nada que pase en la ciudad que yo no sepa, desde la actividad delictiva más simple hasta toda la bazofia burocrática que en este edificio se practica.

Miro hacia el horizonte y veo la luna, está saliendo, el murciélago empezará su ronda asustando a criminales de poca monta, pero no, eso no funciona conmigo, yo le asusto, me divierto con ello. Le atemorizo tanto como hace el sol, nunca tocó las calles cuando la luz preside, quizá le tiene miedo, tanto como cualquier mortal a mi macabra sonrisa.

Si, mi sonrisa, eso sí que quita el aliento a cualquiera y no lo entiendo, es solo la diversión lo que me hace reír, mis bromas son las mejores, incluso hice reír a Batman con mi visita a su querido Jim Gordon y su hija Bárbara, esa fue una de las mejores tramas que he llevado a cabo, me costó un par de semanas en Arkham y como siempre, volví a escapar para seguir jugando al escondite con mi gran amigo.

Hace ya demasiado, mucho tiempo que no le veo, vamos a hacerle una visita, en masa, va a ser perfecto, como una fiesta de reconciliación, ¡Un cumpleaños!, con espectáculo, un hombre forzudo, un maestro de adivinanzas, un bufón, un lanzador experto e incluso un payaso para animar la fiesta. Lo sé, va a ser un plan brillante, incluso conseguiré hacer reír al caballero oscuro y hacerle entrar en nuestra obra del horror y la sangre.

En el fondo nos parecemos, la diferencia es que yo hago gala de mi realeza y el se esconde, como un animal ¿Os lo podéis creer? El único que es capaz de hacer frente a la sangre azul de Gotham se queda en su escondrijo, siendo una sombra, un enigma, aún sin resolver, por supuesto.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué nunca termina su trabajo? A veces incluso me hace soltar carcajadas, le doy tantas facilidades para acabar conmigo que me asombra, es solo un niño asustado que no es capaz de enfrentarse al granuja de sonrisa roja que le arruinó su infaltil visita a un circo de horrores. Puede que el no merezca ese honor, o quizá no sea lo suficientemente valiente, el terror el puede, la posibilidad de que una peliverde víctima le atormente en sus pesadillas por siempre.

Tengo por seguro que soy capaz, tengo la habilidad de darle donde más le hace cosquillas, donde despierto su rabia y su mayor molestia. He de decir que siempre tuvo un criterio pésimo, no entiendo quien se daría tantas molestias por un petirrojo devilucho, no fue su culpa y tampoco la mía, simplemente fue un pájaro que nació sin alas. Un utillero mal elegido, un ave que no nació para volar.

Llegará el momento en el que acepte su destino, que asimile que así es la mente, juega contigo y el día menos pensado te levantas con el pie izquierdo y... Todo cambia. Me suena el ejemplo de un desgraciado que cayó en productos tóxicos y se levantó para ser casi un dios, el único hijo de Dios.

Siempre es lo mismo, me busca, me encuentra, peleamos, me encierra y escapo. Tengo tantos planes para fastidiarle como para escapar de esa absurda jaula de hamster llena de charlatanes sin idea alguna de quien soy. Igual que el, nadie, ni siquiera el mismo, sabe quien es.

Hemos vivido tantos encuentros, que existe la posibilidad de que sea yo quien pueda juzgar su razón, conozco cada una de sus reacciones, movimientos, habilidades y herramientas, pero siempre me sorprende, es capaz de llegar más lejos cada vez.

Sólo hay algunas cosas que le importan, su abdurdo disfraz, con esa inútil manía de esconder la cara tras una estúpida máscara, el mantener en secreto su ubicación, cosa poco gentil por su parte ya que como su gran archienemigo y amigo que soy debería tener el derecho de hacerle alguna visita, y esa Gata, que lo tiene hechizado, por favor... Si no es para tanto, yo también tengo mi propia puta vestida a mi gusto e incluso mejor porque funciona a mi voluntad y acata mis ordenes como vendiciones, aún así no es para tanto, solo estorban en este juego perfecto.

Dejaré de reflexionar sobre lo obvio, todo lo que sé, y lo que pasará en el futuro, el sol se ha puesto, es el momento de salir para abrir los telones de la función. Siempre me divierte hacerlo. Una vez más mi genialidad sacará de sus casillas a Batman HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


	2. Carpa

**Hola de nuevo! decidí continuar la historia en vez de dejarla como una simple reflexión porque encontré interesante desarrollar la broma que el Joker tenía en mente. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Agradezco reviews y favs :3**

Un agitado viento comenzó a intentar mover cada uno de mis pelos verdes, otra vez mis hombres habían cumplido mis propósitos tal y como debía ser, les tenía bien enseñados, todos y cada uno de ellos cumplían mis órdenes como si de vida o muerte tratasen., Ya sabían de qué forma me las gastaba, un mínimo error podía significar ver arder a sus familias en su casa cerrada completamente o, aún peor, ser descendidos a servir a la descerebrada de Harley.

El helicóptero que encargué a mis lacayos se encontraba ante mí, además de un foco rojo con un molde, siendo este también imprescindible.

Me levanté del borde del miro de la azotea para dirigirme hacia el vehículo ya parado, sonreí satisfactoriamente, esto era mejor abofetear a mi fiel perra. Felicité a mis chicos con una breve palmada en la espalda.

-Bien hecho, chicos, ahora a vuestros puestos – dije imperativamente

-Si señor J, todo lo que ordenó está a punto- Dijo mi mano derecha

Los demás chicos bajaron al edificio y subí al helicóptero.

Encendí mi teléfono y lo usé para dar la señal a Harley.

-Hola, preciosa, arranca tu moto, ya sabes lo que papi te dijo que hicieses ¿No querrás decepcionarlo?- Le dije al aparato, sabía que decir para tenerla en mis manos

-Por supuesto Puddin, me pongo en marcha- respondió con tono coqueto.

Colgué la llamada. Es cierto que solo es una pobre zorra, pero ciertas veces me sirve de utilidad para hacer el papel de cebo de murciélago, no se merece ni un gracias, ya le daré una lección compensatoria cuando mi plan termine.

Acatando mis órdenes la arlequín fue en su moto rompiendo farolas y mobiliario público de Gotham, el arma que decidió usar fue su inseparable bate "Good Night", iba esparciendo numerosos cristales anunciando destrucción a un ritmo frenético.

Diez minutos después las sirenas comenzaron a sonar y al fin se encendió en el cielo el símbolo que me haría arrancar el motor de las hélices y empezar mi provocación, la Batseñal, el queso en un trampa de ratones.

Puse mi medio de transporte en marcha y me dispuse a encender el foco de mi helicóptero, volando hacia el origen de la luz, me puse cerca de esta y prendí mi lámpara. Otro objetivo conseguido, provocación ejecutada. Sobre la señal del estúpido murciélago se distinguía ahora otra, totalmente reconocible y temida, una amplia y jovial sonrisa roja, que infunde en los habitantes de la ciudad un gran temor, aquel que esperaba producir.

Tras varios segundos la llamada del antihéroe se desvaneció quedando solo la mía, dando mi mensaje, conocido desde tiempos inmemoriales por todo ser viviente en la ciudad. A lo lejos ya comencé a oir el sonido del motor del Batmovil, sabía que perseguiría el rastro de la luz roja, y así lo hizo.

Me desplacé hacia la explanada donde había preparado el show, allí se alzaba una enorme carpa de circo a rallas moradas y verdes con una J dorada en la punta, su apariencia daba muy bien a entender que era de mi propiedad dentro de donde esperaría a Batman para recibirle como buen anfitrión, abriendo a sus invitados y ofreciéndoles algo que beber.

Aterricé con el helicóptero justo después de que Quinn apareciese con su moto tras la carpa para no levantar sospechas sobre el número de participantes en esta elaborada estratagema. Contaba exactamente con dos minutos para comprobar que cada detalle estaba en su punto asignado.

Al entrar en la carpa algunos de los colaboradores estaban preparando sus puestos, casi establecidos, a falta de un pequeño ajuste.

-¿Están ya mis invitados listos? HAHAHA- pregunté cómicamente

Solo se escuchó un gruñido de fondo, todos sabían que trataba de ser sarcástico a causa de su tardanza. Al escuchar el auto del caballero de la noche a menos de una manzana todos estaban preparados. Así que ocupé mi puesto, en el centro de la pista, hacia donde apuntaban dos grandes luces blancas desde un ángulo diagonal, dando así a mi figura y vestimenta un papel protagonista en escena, añadiendo así un toque teatral al entuerto al que habría de enfrentarse el murciélago.

El último aceleró y tras unos segundos empecé a emocionarme, ya sabía qué venía, mi sonrisa creció notablemente de tamaño, iba a verle de nuevo, esa seria cara queriendo robar mi diversión, pero no esta vez no lo haría.

Una afilada cuchilla rasgó la tela de mi carpa circense y a través de ese agujero hizo aparición mi gran amigo, como cada vez hacía, evitó la puerta intentando pillarme por sorpresa, con la guardia baja. Pero una vez más su objetivo fue inútil, me encontraba mirándole de frente y profundamente a los ojos.


	3. ¿Quién?

**Aquí el siguiente capitulo! espero que os guste a quien he seleccionado como primer invitado, es un poco light pero Batman tiene que calentar antes de la que se le viene encima. Sin extenderme más os dejo con ello.**

-¡HAHAHAHA!¡Ooooh Batman! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Veo que como siempre has decidido hacer jornada de puertas abiertas ¡HAHAHA!- jugar con el murciélago siempre era la mar de divertido, solo gruñía y se enfadaba ante cada una de mis provocaciones.

Intento saltar en mi dirección, pero no pudo, la barrera que habíamos preparado para que respetase cada uno de los pases de la función era efectiva.

-¡Suelta a esos niños Joker!- Gritó

-Siempre con tus prisas y tus exigencias, ya sabes este es mi juego y tienes que respetar las reglas- hice una pequeña pausa para cerciorarme de que me escuchaba- Muy bien, Batman, te he preparado una fiesta, como un pequeño homenaje por todos tus "heroicos actos"- al decir esto efectué un gesto burlesco y entrecomillé las palabras – todos tus amigos, y por supuesto yo, hemos puesto nuestro granito de arena para que esto sea perfecto.

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, payaso, dame lo que quiero o volveré a encerrarte en Arkham¡- me interrumpió

\- Ooooh, parece que el murcielaguito ya no tiene paciencia para jugar con el payaso triste- burlándome de él torcí mi sonrisa hacia abajo para hacerme el afectado- pero este cómico amigo te ha preparado un gran juego, y ya estás dentro y has de terminarlo. Como bien te he dicho todos hemos participado y vamos a ir dándote un especial saludo uno a uno…

La luz que me iluminaba se atenuó hasta apagarse.

-…Y sin más interrupciones, ¡Qué disfrutes de la función! ¡HAHAHA! -lancé una bola de humo y desaparecí por una trampilla que tenía preparada en el suelo.

Desde ahí salí hacia una salita que tenía preparada en la parte alta de las gradas dentro de la carpa, protegida por otra barrera, desde donde podría disfrutar del espectáculo completo, viendo, así como el murciélago se desgastaba y se preparaba para recibir al invitado especial.

En la pista ahora solo estaba Batman en la oscuridad, el primer invitado haría aparición en un instante. Desde la cabina comencé a encender una luz tenue que iluminaba la pista lo suficiente como para disfrutar de un enfrentamiento. Del suelo comenzó a aparecer un tablero de ajedrez equipado con un sistema electrónico de explosiones, junto a una pequeña cabina morada con interrogaciones verdes.

-Saludos, caballero oscuro, vengo a proponerte uno de mis retos mentales. Soy una frase, que te oculta algo y ese algo puede tener una respuesta acertada ¿Quién soy?

\- ¡Riddler! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te encerré en Arkham.

-Claro, querido amigo, hay tantos enigmas sin resolver. Pero como bien te ha explicado el señor J has de resolver todas las encrucijadas para enfrentarte al mayor reto que en Gotham podrás encontrar- se colocó las gafas en su sitio- ¿No es divertido y paradójico? Luchar para luchar más, la lógica a veces es tan traicionera que si los filosof…

-Nygma, déjate de irte por las ramas necesito salvar a esos niños ya

Me divertía la manera en la que el murciélago se impacientaba con el pomposo de Riddler, siempre intentando parecer sabio y juicioso ante los demás. Pero este tenía un fallo en comparación al resto de villanos de la ciudad, era nulo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el que consideraba para salvajes y descerebrados.

-Vale, prehistórico y bruto amigo, te daré las indicaciones para superar mi reto. Te encuentras en un tablero de ajedrez, tu misión es, usando este el encontrar la respuesta de mi acertijo.

"lo tienes frente a ti, y no el capaz de resolverse, ágil se mueve en mente y cuando sale se entorpece"

Batman quedó pensativo ante lo que le dijo, no solo tenía que encontrar la respuesta si no que debía hacerlo replanteándola sobre un tablero de ajedrez. Esta vez Riddler había jugado bien sus cartas, el acertijo no era nada complicado, pero el método para dar con su respuesta era algo lioso.

-Oráculo, tengo un problema, Riddler me ha entorpecido el avance con uno de sus acertijos, solo que para resolverlo he de usar un tablero de ajedrez, busca codificaciones en el tablero o complementos ocultos del juego.

Contaba con eso, el murciélago siempre usaba de la ayuda de su maldita rata de biblioteca para resolver situaciones complicadas. Aunque como ya lo tenía todo planeado instalé previamente un buscador de señales en mi cabina, y tras rastrear unos minutos encontré la señal por la que hablaba con Oráculo, así podría escuchar toda la conversación y saber cómo llegaba mi gran amigo a encontrar la respuesta a todo.

-Con su acertijo Riddler habla de el mismo, lo único que se me ocurre es que pueda ser el alfil, ficha que en el tablero representa al consejero del rey, el cual no es tan hábil en combate. Prueba a pisar esas casillas.

La respuesta de su compañera tenía lógica, pero no sería la clave, Enigma siempre fue más inteligente y rebuscado con eso.

Batman saltó hacia la primera casilla que debía contener un alfil en su interior.

Piii, piii, piii,..

-¡No puede ser!- El murciélago saltó ágilmente lejos de allí

Boom, el alfil explotó.

-HAHAHA, ten cuidado Riddler no queremos que el pobre caballerito estalle de alegría- dije mofándome de el por la megafonía de la carpa.

Se quedó pensativo, sin saber qué hacer cual sería el movimiento que ejecutaría.

-Debes darte prisa Batman, por cada hora que tardes el autobús de los niños estará más cerca de dar un salto a la fama por el puente de Golden Gate.

El murciélago chilló con rabia, entonces Riddler decidió darle una pista.

-El alfil no resulto ser tu clave, chico, pero le daré una pista a tu violento y nublado cerebro, si me deletéreas podemos empezar por 5B, la E y la H de mi lista taché.

-Ya lo tengo B….., enigma ha escrito su nombre usando las letras que corresponderían contando el numero de la fila hacia abajo en el abecedario haciendo así una sucesión de letras, has de ir pisando las casillas de las letras que forman su nombre.

Batman tenía suerte de tener ese apoyo lógico de su parte, puesto que yo ya bien sabía que a veces el cerebro del murciélago no era capaz de procesar algunos enigmas, por eso era tan gracioso jugar con él, caía en picado en muchas de mis bromas por no saber mirar más allá en mis palabras.

Entonces, Batman comenzó a saltar sobre las baldosas que su oráculo le iba indicando.

-La E es 5B entonces la N debe encontrarse en el 1G puesto que la fila H está inutilizada.

De la 5B saltó a la 1G, saliendo de esta baldosa una luz verde.

-Ahora has de saltar a una I, prueba en la 1B

Batman saltó y se iluminó una luz roja junto con una explosión.

-Repitiendo columna te hayas cada vez más lejos de la respuesta, vuelve a probar.

Batman repitió el proceso, saltando de la 5B a la 1G y de ahí a la 2C.

Poco a poco fue descifrando la respuesta hasta que tras varios errores dio con la combinación correcta quedando un poco magullado por las explosiones.

Su combinación final fue 5B, 1G, 2C, 4D, 1F y finalmente 8A. Las baldosas se iluminaron en azul mostrando su letra ENIGMA. Era la respuesta correcta, Riddler hablaba con su acertijo de su inhabilidad para combatir. Al tiempo que la respuesta brillaba empezó a salir humo de la cabina donde se encontraba Nygma. Tras desaparecer el humo allí no había nadie y se apagaron la luces.

-Bueno, Batsy, esta ha sido fácil, a ver si piensas lo mismo de tu siguiente visita…

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayáis entendido como hice para plasmar el nombre de Enigma en un tablero de ajedrez. Cogí cada fila del tablero y tal y como está puestas las letras en el lado donde se colocan las piezas negras extendí el abecedario hacia abajo. Es decir fila A continuaría siendo b, c, d... etc y el número va hacia arriba siendo así el 8 de cada fila la letra que indica la columna. Gracias por vuestro tiempo! :3**


	4. Animal

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que entendieseis bien el esquema de el anterior. En este no hay esquemas raros ni nada, solo mucha acción y ganas de que sigáis leyendo, estoy muy contenta de que sigáis por aquí.**

Tal y como esperaba, Riddler no había sido un oponente muy duro, sus acertijos y tretas eran ingeniosas, curiosas a veces, pero nada que ver con las bromas y juegos perfectos que yo trazaba. Sus dilemas mentales era buenos, he de aceptarlo, pero algo les faltaba, quizá risa y destrucción.

Fue un pequeño obstáculo nada más he pensado un buen calentamiento para Batsy antes de los duros retos que le esperan a lo largo de esta noche le espera un buen carro de risas. Sin olvidar claro que tiene más sorpresas preparadas, que buenos amigos tiene este murciélago.

El humo de la pista desapareció, y el tablero de ajedrez se hundió en el suelo, empezaron a salir unos tablones, unidos entre si por unas cuerdas y una cristalera de los bordes de la pista, a su vez unas tuberías que iban vertiendo agua en el recipiente acuático que se estaba formando bajo la carpa de circo.

Su siguiente rival se estaba preparando para hacer aparición y darle a Batman una lección en las destrezas físicas, debía ir dándole un paso equilibrado hacia la genialidad absoluta de su gran final.

Los tablones del suelo empezaron a flotar, formando así una especie de puente ínter-conectado y dándole al caballero un lugar donde seguir defendiéndose, cuando estaba sobre uno intentó saltar fuera de la cristalera pero le fue imposible. El agua se llenó hasta una altura de unos tres metros.

Se escuchó un ruido a lo lejos, como un rugido, un sonido más animal que humano, más bestia que hombre. Corriendo la criatura se zambulló en el agua dando un salto enorme, salió hacia arriba situándose en una de las tablas que flotaban.

-DEJADME A MI DESTRUYO A BATMAN

-Bueno, bueno murcielaguito, como ya verás te hemos montado una fiesta de lo más bestial y ¿Quién mejor para demostrártelo que el grandullón de Killer Crok?- Le hice una presentación como era debida, aún así Batman seguía impasible, no había manera de que cambiase esa cara de enfado permanente.

Los ataques ya estaban empezando a cuadrarme bien, hice un péndulo exacto, pasé de la totalidad mental a la destreza cuerpo a cuerpo, era perfecto, planeado minuciosamente, como ha de ser.

El cocodrilo volvió a rugir, no precisaba hablar mucho para hacer pedazos a su presa, saltó de la tabla y se sumergió en el agua, empezó a nadar por toda la piscina que se había formado y se situó justo debajo de la tabla que ocupaba el murciélago, quien saltó hacía otra tabla cercana para así no caer al agua donde si sería una presa fácil para su rival.

Batman volvió a tocar su oreja y los altavoces de mi sala reaccionaron, por tanto debía ser a través de un auricular como se comunicaba con su consejera.

-Oráculo, ahora me estoy enfrentando al Cocodrilo asesino, dime, ¿Cómo puedo desgastarlo físicamente siendo su peso unos 170kg y su altura unos 2 metros y medio?

-Un momento, necesitaré un minuto para calcular eso y ayudarte a trazar una estrategia bien elaborada para vencerlo sin complicaciones.

-Vale, Barb, no te demores mucho, Waylon es puro instinto y en cuanto menos me lo espere puedo estar entre sus fauces- Batman cortó la conversación para dejar que Oráculo hiciese bien su tarea

Tras la conversación Killer Crok se subió en una tabla y se abalanzó hacía el murciélago, quien lo esquivó sin ningún tipo de problema. El cocodrilo era una criatura ,muy fuerte, bruta y deshumanizada, pero Batman era un oponente muy ágil.

Ambos volvieron a su posición inicial después de este breve enfrentamiento, pero el cocodrilo no se rendiría. Volvió a buscar nadando la tabla donde Batsy estaba y la volcó, sin resultado alguno porque su presa ya había cambiado de tabla antes de ser derribado, Killer Crok repitió esta misma jugada unas tres veces.

Yo estaba intrigado desde mi pequeña cabina, no veía avance por ningún lado, ni la bestia había tocado al murciélago ni había ninguna respuesta por parte de la consejerucha del caballero.

De repente el cocodrilo logró agarrar a Batman de una pierna y lanzarlo hacia el agua para ser así presa fácil para el.

No, joder, eso no es lo que tenía que hacer la estúpida bestia, solo tenía que desgastarlo, todos lo sabían a todos los invité a mi fiesta sabiendo que ninguno iba a vencer al murciélago. Bah, pero que demonios, estoy subestimando a mi único digno rival, seguro que era capaz de vencer al bobo cocodrilo.

Mi cara de sorpresa cambió a una amplia sonrisa cuando vi que en el agua Batman le había propinado a Killer Crok una patada en el hocico, la que le distrajo he hizo que su escurridizo enemigo pudiese volver a ponerse a salvo.

-B…., ya tengo la respuesta, tu adversario está a punto de tener que bajar la guardia un instante para recuperar fuerzas y seguir con el asalto. La mejor estrategia para vencerlo es distraerlo y después inmovilizarlo, no conozco tu ubicación así que no puedo darte muchos más datos y pistas para vencerlo, suerte.

La señal se volvió a cortar y nadie se escuchaba ya al otro lado de la linea, la pelea continuó, a un ritmo igual de frenético, pero como decía la consejera, la bestia se cansó rápidamente, entonces el murciélago aprovechó para lanzar un Batrang lejos de el, dándole a entender al cocodrilo que se había movido más lejos. Este, como no, debido a su corto intelecto cayó en la trampa y fue hacia donde el arma arrojadiza había sido lanzada.

Cuando Batman vio a su enemigo distraído se agachó y puso su capa entre dos tablas sobre la cuerda, y usando su gancho subió hacia el techo de la estructura de la carpa. Lanzó un Batrang sobre la capa, que había puesto entre las dos tablas.

El cocodrilo lo vio claro y se lanzó rápidamente hacia la capa, creyendo que allí había caído el murciélago.

-YA TE TENGO- Gruñó alzándose bajo la capa y entre dos tablas

-No Crok, yo te tengo a ti- Afirmó Batman.

Se dejó caer a una tabla cercana y usando su gancho hizo un lazo, con el que ató al cocodrilo que quedó atrapado entre dos tablas al saltar a por la capa de Batman, creyendo poder atrapar a este.

El murciélago se acercó hacia donde dejó atrapado a Killer Crok para recuperar su capa y volver a incorporarla en su vestimenta habitual, cuando logró agarrarla el cocodrilo le dio un mordisco haciéndole una pequeña herida.

-Bien, Batsy, parece que alguien se ha levantado espabilado hoy y sabe jugar muy bien con los animalitos del zoo HAHAHA. Pues a ver como juegas con lo siguiente- dije severo

Cuando vi que después de esto mi invitado estaba inmovilizado y fuera de combate pulsé un botón que bajaba la cristalera e iba vaciando la piscina que había montado en la pista. En el momento que el agua desapareció envié a dos de mis hombres para que cogiesen al cocodrilo y lo retirasen del centro del espectáculo.

-Vamos Joker, me estoy hartando de tus bromas y tus dementes amiguitos, que están igual de tarados que tú, te lo repetiré por ultima vez ¿Dónde está el autobús con los niños?- chilló Batman

-Primero tienes que disfrutar de la fiesta que te hemos preparado, o ¿Es que no estás feliz viendo a tus amigos?

El murciélago lanzó un Batrang hacia la cabina donde yo me encontraba, pero no le sirvió para nada, porque preveí ese tipo de ataques y ordené hacer la cabina blindada.

-Eres un desagradecido Batman, pero aún así quiero que continúe la función.

 **Espero que os haya gustado! no tenía muy claro como terminar el capitulo ni hasta donde extenderlo, pero espero que os haya dejado conformes como está. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio :3**


	5. Verde

**Aquí otra publicación! Aún le quedan muchos quebraderos de cabeza a Batman por obra del rey del crimen de Gotham. Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.**

Bueno, no me enfurecería por la nueva derrota a manos del murciélago, ya sabía que no era su destino caer ante sus primeros y patéticas enemigos, había aún más sorpresas y regalos para el, y cada uno sería mucho peor que el anterior. Su siguiente enfrentamiento iba a ser algo más reñido, y aunque sea un grano en el culo, a veces Harley me es útil, y bien que lo fue esta vez, es la llave que necesitaba para abrir esta nueva caja de pandora.

Mi carpa bicolor se ve ahora más animada, ya ha sido consciente de dos derrotas y oleadas de destrucción. Caos y enfrentamiento, una combinación que siempre me alegra ver, para mi eso es como lanzar juguetes explosivos en una guardería, ¡Pura diversión! Y, ¿Qué son dos niñitos inocentes a cambio de una carcajada del rey?.

A Batman cada vez se le ve más serio, parece que los dos enfrentamientos anteriores ya le han empezado a enfadar y a hacerle estar más ansioso por recuperar su queridisimo autobús lleno de dulces infantes.

-Batsy, Batsy, Batsy, muy rudo por tu parte fruncir tanto el ceño con la costosa fiesta que te he organizado, si tienes aquí a todos tus amigos, ¡Toda la diversión que siempre soñaste! HAHAHAHA- Es demasiado divertido poder jugar con su mente así, yo solo lo invito a reírse y disfrutar del espectáculo, y él solo me devuelve caras serias y de decepción.

-Joker, mi paciencia se está acabando y ya tienes una habitación lista en Arkham, vas a acabar allí como siempre- Sus palabras intentan herirme o hacerme sentir débil ante el, pero no lo consiguen, sabe que no le temo a nada, todo me produce una enorme risa.

-HAHAHA, ¿Qué me tienen un cuarto en Arkham? Seguro que con su camita, sus rejas y sus apestosas sábanas de lavandería industrial, por favor, son dignas de la mismísima princesa de el mundo de Yupi. HAHAHAHA, siempre tan divertido, pequeño murciélago, sigue contando más bromas para que yo me ría- Qué ideas más simples y aburridas tiene este héroe de pacotilla, ¿Encerrarme a mí? Jamás, yo solo tengo un sitio, y es el trono y el poder de mi ciudad.

-Déjate de payasadas y entrégate- Sentencia el caballero oscuro, sigue creyendo que sus modales de alumno ejemplar de academia de policía pueden hacerme retroceder en mis claras intenciones.

-Bueno, bueno, el cuarto de Arkham, hablábamos sobre el, es una pena que se vea tan triste, solo esa cama y ni mantas para protegerse del frío, solo esa hiriente camisa de fuerza y los ruidos de los lunáticos teniendo terrores nocturnos…

-J más vale que te dejes de delirios y que hagas lo que te exijo- Ni siquiera le he escuchado, estoy demasiado ocupado contándole lo que le espera.

-Aunque claro, esa habitación siempre puede estar mejor, puede tener algo de color, si, algo de verde quedaría bien y no solo en las paredes, no, ¿Qué es lo que falta?, Claaaaro, que le da más alegría a una habitación simple y sobria si no … ¡UNA BONITA PLANTA!

En cuanto termino la frase empiezan a emerger tallos del suelo, me gusta mucho la colaboradora que me ha ofrecido Harley, quizá incluso la compense como se merece, esto de que tenga tan buenas amigas me ha ayudado mucho para montar la fiesta del murciélago.

Las plantas crecen a una velocidad enorme, puesto que el suelo sigue mojado por el agua que usé en el tanque del cocodrilo.

Cuando ya han crecido varias enredaderas, palmeras, arbustos y flores, aparece una chica estilizada y pelirroja, con un aire seductor capaz de hechizar a cualquier hombre o mujer, con el poder de hacer que cualquier ser viviente obedezca sus ordenes y cumpla su voluntad.

-Oráculo, también me ha lanzado a la Hiedra Venenosa- Dijo Batman tocando su oído, esperará instrucciones de Oráculo, aunque no entiendo por qué las necesita, si el solo sin ayuda ya ha vencido a Ivy una decena de veces.

-Este Joker te está tendiendo una buena trampa, no olvides utilizar la mascarilla esterilizante que incluimos en el Bat-traje, esta debería hacer que no te infecte ninguna inhalación de sustancias tóxicas.- Ya ahí he oído el primer contratiempo, el murciélago tiene una mascara protectora, esto hará que para la mujer planta el detenerlo sea más difícil, pero tengo que calmarme, se muy bien que así es mejor, de esta forma estará en un estado óptimo para el gran final.

-Hiedra, razona, ¿Tu también estás colaborando con el payaso?- Muy astuto, intentando convencer a la chica de unirse al bando correcto, pero no lo va a conseguir, es tan simple como que mi arlequín ha convencido a su amiguita de por qué debe ayudarme, teniendo en cuenta de que además la incentivamos diciéndole que la recompensaríamos con unas cuantas calles de la ciudad, dándole el poder de incluso transformarlas en una auténtica jungla, también hay que añadir que a Poison Ivy le gusta jugar con la ratita alada a los tira y afloja.

-Tranquilo Bonbón, solo estoy de su lado porque se que sin un murcielago que las avasalle mis pequeñas podrán crecer libres por donde quieran y dominar cierta parte de Gotham, la ultima en construirse, que destruyó por completo un bosque salvaje, lleno de vida, de pinos y secuoyas, de cientos de mis pequeñas- Así es, todo lo que le dije la ha convencido, ahora lo que tiene es que machacar lo más posible a su enemigo.

-¡Uy, Batman, veo que se te ha complicado la cosa!, ¿Quién diría que podemos encontrar animales nocturnos en un herbolario HAHAHA, pero claro, el animalito tonto no sabe distinguir las moras de la cicuta- Me burlo de el una vez más, siempre le encorajan esas cosas, le hacían intentar vencerme o darme una lección con más ganas, pero el proceso es siempre el mismo, y nunca salía todo a su favor.

-Ya sabes Ricura, ahora te toca intentar evadirme- fue diciéndole mientras se acercaba poco a poco al murciélago, quien ya se había puesto su mascarilla protectora- deves saber que es difícil retenerme o evitarme- adoptó un tono seductor y unos andares sensuales, mientras avanza se coloca el pelo para que no le moleste en la lucha que va a tener lugar- sobre todo cuando te hechizo con una pequeña pizca de esporas naturales, tus sentidos quedan anulados y ¡Puff!, fuera de juego.

Mirando al caballero oscuro firmemente a los ojos pareció haberle hechizado, lo dejó totalmente atento a lo que ella decía. La Hiedra es una tentación prohibida para todo ser viviente en Gotham, te embruja no solo con sus toxinas y sus vegetalidades, sino que además sabe hacerlo usando su voz, sus movimientos, su cuerpo y su manera de decir las cosas a todo aquel que se propone controlar.

Ha conseguido lo que quiere despistarle y dejarle anulado durante unos segundos, los suficientes para empezar a realizar su plan de combate. En este tiempo unas raíces empezaron a salir del suelo y a enredar los pies de Batman, dejándolo así inmóvil y a la merced de la chica planta.

Cuando Ivy se fija en que el advierte que está quedando atrapado, ella intenta quitarle la mascarilla para darle el famoso beso de la hiedra, pero el coge un batrang de su bolsillo y con el corta las raíces que lo detienen, empuja a la hiedra hacía atrás y se coloca en un lugar donde ya han salido algunas plantas y existe menos posibilidad de que salgan nuevas raíces.

-¡Mis pequeñas, bebés, raíces!, como te atreves a herir a tan pequeñas e inocentes criaturas, ¡eres un monstruo!.

Bien, claro que si, vamos, esto es lo que yo quería, el cabeza hueca del murciélago lo está haciendo todo según mi plan, ha enfurecido a la Hiedra y esto le va a costar muy caro.

-Hiedra, no quiero luchar contra ti, para este sin sentido o tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza – Menudo rollazo, este chico tonto no sabe que no va a convencerla.

Ella no responde, da un grito a modo de ánimo de guerra y hace un gesto amenazante, ordenando a sus plantas que vayan a cazar a quien ha agredido a las demás de su especie.

Batman salta y da volteretas por toda la pista, esquivando así la mayoría de los ataques del ejercito vegetal de Poison Ivy. Hace una finta a la derecha, un amague hacia arriba y entre todos los movimientos saca su lanza cabos, ese utensilio le ha salvado de más de una de mis trampas, lo activa y lo lanza hacia dos de los palos de la carpa, dándole así la opción de usar el cable de cuerda floja.

-Ya veo que estás pillando el motivo circense de tu fiesta, tanto que para mi sorpresa ¡Has decidido convertirte en un trapecista!- Me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo, este pringado alado me da una nueva perspectiva de el cada dia, con sus nuevas y perspicaces ideas.

Tan pronto como Batman subió a la cuerda, la Hiedra comenzó a lanzar sus plantas hacia arriba, quedando algunas enredadas en el lanza cabos.

-Barb, ¿Cuanto peso puede aguantar el cable de mi lanza cabos?- inquirió Batsy a su consejera.

-Aproximadamente podría aguantar la presión de unos 750Kg, pero ten en cuenta la resistencia de donde los enlazas.

La conversación se corta, ya se lo que quiere hacer Batman, muy astuto por su parte, pero creo que la Hiedra se dará cuenta de su estrategia cuanto antes.

Cada vez más plantas colgaban del cable, parecía que el plan del chico murciélago se estaba llevando a cabo a la perfección….

 **Hey! ¿Qué os pareció el cap? Espero que os haya gustado, os he dejado con la intriga porque pienso que este capítulo merece una segunda parte para darle un desenlace digno. Os leo pronto! :3**


	6. Verde Parte 2

**Bueno, aquí nuevo Cap. Siento haberos dejado con la intriga de un villano a medio vencer, pero es una de mis favoritas y quería dedicarle el tiempo que se merece, espero disfruteis del cap.**

Numerosas plantas cuelgan ya del lanza cabos de Batman, su plan va ejecutándose sin notorios fallos. Hiedra sigue lanzando más y más ataques contra él pero ágilmente los esquiva y los deja reposando en su arma.

Poison Ivy parece haberse dado cuenta de que su estrategia está plagada de fallos, se agacha al suelo, poniendo la mano sobre la tierra de la pista aún humedecida y susurra algo, el murciélago la mira sin pararse a observar que es lo que está haciendo verdaderamente, este bichejo es demasiado básico, no sabe mirar más allá, esa es una de las cosas por las que le supero.

Del suelo comienzan a salir dos grandes plantas carnívoras, el arma favorita de Hiedra, con ellas siempre lograba quitarse de en medio a más de un escuadrón Swat, está especializada en plantas venenosas y peligrosas para la integridad física de los humanos.

La chica planta alza la vista del suelo, mirando intensamente a Batman, buscando que este se ponga alerta para así aprovechar y atacarle por donde no se espera, la espalda. Pero el murciélago tiene esto previsto y en cuanto los ojos de la Hiedra alcanzan los suyos, él mira hacia atrás y ve como dos enormes plantas están ya preparadas para realizar el ataque. En ese mismo instante, y aprovechando su distracción Poison Ivy lanza una de sus lianas al pie de Batman y tira de él lanzándolo así al suelo.

Allí, las plantas de hiedra lo atrapan dejándolo sin escapatoria, de esta manera Hiedra lo tiene bajo control, muchas veces me he planteado poder contar con ella para alguna de mis divertidas travesuras de Gotham, pero no le gusta hablar conmigo, siempre que oye hablar de mi dice algo de que no trato bien a Harley, estas mujeres HAHAHA, no hay quien las entienda.

-¡HA! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Al sexy y resistente caballero oscuro, sabes muy bien que siempre que intentas plantarme cara acabas entre la hiedra y la pared, bombón, pero esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya- dijo Ivy aprovechando su posición aventajada de este momento y contoneándose de su habilidad

-Pamela, déjate de juegos, sabes que no te conviene colaborar con estos criminales, ellos también quieren matar a tus plantas- le dijo Batman intentado hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero como siempre las técnicas distractoras de Batsy-boy no servirían para nada, le falta la carisma que yo poseo.

Batman está atrapado bajo el capullo formado con plantas de Hiedra, desde esa posición una planta carnívora le muerde el pie, el suelta un leve quejido.

-Uy, que pena, una de mis pequeñas te ha atacado, siento no haberla podido educar mejor, pero es que a mis chicas no les gusta la mierda de murciélago- Las plantas de Hiedra continuaron atacándole sin pausa, los quejidos del murciélago se oyen en la carpa.

-HAHAHA, veo que no has podido resistirte al encanto que da el aroma floral a mi humilde morada, es una suerte que te haya podido dejar plantado HAHAHA- realmente me estaba pareciendo todo muy divertido hasta el momento, el antihéroe atrapado bajo las plantas de la mujer venenosa, esto promete, puesto que el parece estar bloqueado, no se esperaba esta estrategia.

-B…., no te bloquees, conoces al Joker y sabes que es solo el principio, no te quedes ahí parado, puedes salir fácilmente de ese agarre usando las cuchillas que tienes incorporadas en los brazos de tu traje, no va a ser pan comido, pero vencerás al Joker- Oráculo le dijo esto a Batman y así lo hizo, con las cuchillas rompió el capullo que le tenía preso y usando su gancho volvió a subirse en el cable del lanzacabos, ahora estaba en la misma situación de antes, pero con una desventaja, y es que ahora se encontraba dolorido por todas las mordidas de las carnívoras que se encontraban bajo él.

Así estaba bien, dejó algo adolorido al murciélago, haciendo justo lo que yo quería, ir debilitándolo física y mentalmente para así dejarlo listo para la última intervención.

-Bueno, parece que un pez ha huido de sus redes, y sin ese pez hay una plantita que se queda sin su jungla a gran escala- dije por megafonía encorajando así a la Hiedra a continuar su ataque con más ahínco.

Veo como vuelve a su estrategia básica de lanzarle plantas para atraparlo, y todas siguen fallando, ya, encima del lanzacabos hay cientos de plantas colgadas, y se ve como la rigidez del cable empieza a ceder un poco.

-Batman, estamos al límite, en unos 10Kg más el lanzacabos cederá y serás presa de las plantas de la Hiedra, distráela y mientras quítate de encima a las plantas carnívoras.

-Vale, Oráculo, eso haré, creo que ya sé cómo eliminar a la hiedra de la lista- Batsy se toca el oído y la retransmisión con su ayudante se corta.

Saca de su cinturón como una especie de pistolita y se baja corriendo del cable, las plantas carnívoras de la Hiedra tratan de herirle, pero no lo consiguen por los ágiles y rápidos movimientos de este.

Mientras confunde a una de las plantas se va a la espalda de otra y con la pistola rocía un líquido viscoso sobre ella, eso es, el gel explosivo, como podía olvidar una de las mejores herramientas de mi amigo del alma. Con una ya rociada continúa con su sucesión de saltos y esquives, llegando así a la otra y haciendo lo mismo.

Oliendo sus intenciones Ivy sigilosamente se mueve hacía el por la espalda, intentando tomarlo por sorpresa, y salta agarrándolo del cuello, cosa que no es demasiado peligrosa para el murciélago, quien es, claramente, superior a ella a nivel físico. Se libra de su agarre solo tomándola por el brazo y lanzándola hacía el suelo, donde le propina dos puñetazos, en el momento del impacto hiedra queda un poco desorientada y aprovechando esto Batman vuelve a su cable.

Poison Ivy tosió un par de veces, en una de ellas, expulsó algo de sangre, puesto que Batsy la había golpeado fuertemente. En cuanto se repuso un poco y se levantó se oyó una explosión, sus plantas carnívoras habían sido destruidas por el gel.

-¡NOOO, MIS PEQUEÑAS, VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO- Hiedra estaba justo donde él la quería, perdiendo la paciencia por la eliminación de sus plantas.

Movida por el odio ella corrió hacia donde estaba el con el cable para vengarse a la desesperada, y justo cuando ella estaba pasando por debajo de él, desactivó el lanzacabos.

Las plantas empiezan a caer sobre Hiedra, cuando de repente, escucho el rugido de un motor, miro a la pista con atención sorprendido. Mierda, ya la tuvo que cagar ¿Por qué siempre tiene que saltarse el guión en la perfección de mis planes?, espero en la cabina a ver que hace, espero no tener que intervenir, por su propio bien.

Una moto atravesó justo la parte en la que Ivy quedaría atrapada, y la salvó de estar bajo ese manto de sus propias plantas. Era Harley quien conducía esa moto, no entiendo a las chicas, porque siempre tienen que hacer este tipo de gilipolleces.

-Se acabó Batman, no permitiré que sigas hiriendo a mi amiga, ya ha tenido suficiente- dijo Harley en actitud defensiva hacia su amiga mientras la llevaba en su moto. Se bajó de esta última y se dirijo al murciélago en actitud atacante.

No puede ser, otra vez ha llevado mi paciencia al límite, pulso un botón de mi mando de control y aparece un cubo de cristal que retiene al caballero oscuro, y salgo a la pista a detenerla, este no era su momento, pero iba a pagarlo caro, todo por querer hacerse la heroína cuando no le tocaba.

-¿Pero que te crees que estás haciendo Harley?!

-Puddin, yo solo quer… - Le doy un guantazo bien fuerte en la cara, se lo tiene merecido, por dar espectáculo fuera de su número.

Chasqueo mis dedos para que dos de mis hombres vengan, a llevarse a Hiedra Venenosa, quien estaba algo herida después de su enfrentamiento con Batman.

-Quitad de en medio a la chica planta. Y tú, tú te vienes conmigo.- Digo severo a Harley, mientras que la agarro de una de sus coletas y la arrastro hacia mi cabina de mandos. - Escucha bien, pequeña perra, es la última vez que me arruinas los planes por salvar a la tonta de tu amiguita- la tiro al suelo y le doy una patada en el costado- ¿A quedado claro?

Ella se sienta haciéndose un ovillo y asiente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estás llorando? ¿Acaso lo hiciste cuando fuiste a hacerte la valiente delante de tu amiga?¿O cuando arruinaste los planes de Papi?- Ella se queda en silencio y le doy otra bofetada- ¡CONTESTA!

-N…. no- Dice titubeando.

-¡JOKER, DEJA A QUINN EN PAZ Y VEN A ENFRENTARTE A MI, ¿O ES QUE SOLO ERES VALIENTE PARA MALTRATARLA A ELLA?! – interviene Batman desde la distancia.

-Cómo no, el galán de negro haciéndose el justiciero desde su cuadradito de detención, si quisiese pegarle o incluso matarla, ¿Qué podrías hacer ahora?... NADA, así que mejor permanece ahí, que te queda mucha noche por delante – le respondí, para que deje de intervenir en mis asuntos.

-Y a ti, más te vale permanecer sentadita ahí en la esquina hasta que sea tu turno, ¿Te ha quedado claro?- Le digo a la zorra de Harley.

-Si Puddin, lo siento, no se volverá a repetir- se disculpa secándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno, Batman, después de este accidente espero que continúes pasándolo igual de bien, te vas a divertir, porque con nuestro próximo invitado es difícil no dar en el clavo.

 **Y Bien, ¿Qué os ha parecido?, siento al escena de Violencia del Joker hacia Harley, pero así es realmente como es la relación entre ambos. Espero que sigamos leyéndonos, gracias por seguir la historia.**


	7. Diana

**Después de un tiempo os traigo nuevo cápitulo de esta pesadilla de nuestro caballero de la noche, espero que disfrutéis tanto del espectáculo como lo está haciendo el señor J.**

Mis hombres recogen los restos de las plantas de la Hiedra, ha hecho un buen trabajo, a pesar de la escenita gratuita que se ha incorporado al número de última hora, consiguió lo que yo quiero, y es que el murciélago se vaya cansando poco a poco, puesto que aún le quedan muchas sorpresas por vivir esta noche.

El murciélago mira fijamente hacia mi cabina, puedo notar como el odio se va incrementando en sus ojos, y eso me gusta, hace más interesante su propio juego mental, es gracioso el que quiera matarme y nunca sea capaz de hacerlo, pero como siempre yo gano, no todo es negro como él o rojo como las sirenas de las ambulancias, a veces es el verde, como yo, quien gana.

-¿¡Cómo lo estás pasando Batman, se ve que mis atracciones son demasiado rápidas para un niñito vomitón como tú!? HAHAHAHAHA, eres mi amigo favorito, siempre me dejas jugar a lo que yo quiero. – Tras decir esto pulso un botón con una diana dibujada en mi mesa de comandos y de la pista empieza a aparecer un laberinto de espejos, en algunos de ellos hay dibujados pequeños objetivos, como los que se usan para entrenar lanzamientos a distancia.

-¿Seguro que es el momento de que él salga Mr. J?- Dijo Harley con tono asustadizo

-Claro que si imbécil, mis planes siempre son perfectos, ¿Por qué me cuestionas constantemente?, Desde que fuiste una marioneta de la zorra de Waller estás insoportable.

-Pero.. J

-¡CÁLLATE YA JODER!, Aún estoy a tiempo de entregarte al cocodrilo o a alguno de esos para que acaben contigo

Tras decir esto volvió a quedarse igual de inmóvil que estaba, desde que la salvé de esa conspiración del gobierno Harley está súper confundida, piensa que la quiero o algo, está muy equivocada, simplemente la salvé porque me gusta tener a una zorra obediente en casa.

Di una señal por mi auricular y el nuevo rival del murciélago apareció dispuesto a eliminarlo, igual que todos los otros, vinieron con la misma ilusión.

-Bárbara, ¿Puedes hacer un escáner de la zona? Estoy confuso, han aparecido espejos y no se quien me espera ahora

Suena un disparo, que Batman esquiva por escasos centímetros, este queda clavado en el centro de una de las dianas del espejo que se encuentra tras de él.

Se escucha a alguien corriendo y en uno de las paredes se ve reflejado un traje negro y rojo, y una palabra light.

El supuesto mejor detective del mundo se queda pensando en que podría ser.

-Light… Light… I am the light, the way!, Oh mierda, Deadshot- Vuelve a moverse rápidamente, dejando otro disparo tras de si.

\- Qué listo eres campeón, claro que tu enemigo iba a dar en el clavo, si te estás enfrentando al mejor tirador que ha visto la ciudad de Gotham jamás, yo que tu le iba pidiendo a tu querido Alfred una cajita de pino hecha a medida HAHAHA

Mis comentarios tienen el efecto que espero, divertido y eficaz.

Suenan los altavoces con la señal de la Batconciencia – B….. , Te estás enfrentando a Deadshot, lo más probable es que te esté vigilando desde un punto alto para dispararte cuando menos lo esperes, no te confíes ni bajes la guardia.

La oráculo del caballero oscuro era bastante lista, su voz me sonaba, quizá sea cualquier chica irrelevante a la que me tiré en uno de mis clubs o cualquier víctima de una de mis bromas pesadas. No se equivocaba Lawton esperaba al murciélago bien escondido para que este no tuviese oportunidad de defenderse.

-Barb, necesito que lo localices, un análisis de calor o algo, si no va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba – le pide a su ayudante

\- ¿Difícil, Bats?, querrás decir imposible, HAHAHA, como siempre no eres capaz de ver delante de tu narizota de mamífero alado.

Una interrupción suena en la megafonía de mi carpa, se ve que el desgraciado de Floyd quiere usar todos los recursos que le di para confundir al mejor antihéroe, ya puestos tampoco se lo iba a impedir, no va contra las normas, aquí solo el Joker hace trampas, porque es quien crea las reglas.

-Hombre, pero si es el mejor negro que ha pisado las polvorientas calles de Gotham, incluso mejor que yo, ¿Lo estás pasando bien?, es una pena que no sepas de donde vienen los disparos, estás como yo he estado en Louisianna, sin saber donde estaba mi pequeña Zoe.

\- Lawton, sabes que tu hija estaría mejor sin que su padre fuese un sucio criminal…

Suena un disparo que roza el brazo del murciélago.

-Nadie que no sea yo puede nombrar a Zoe, prepárate Batman, cuando termine mi actuación vas a parecer un rallador de queso.

-Ya sé donde está Lawton, Joker le ha dado una posición alta, desde ahí controla los espejos y hace rebotar las balas para confundirte, pero cuidado, no puedes salir del laberinto, tienen una capa superior que solo deja pasar las balas de Deadshot- Dijo Oráculo

-Vale, ya sé lo qué hacer.

Al decir eso Batman empieza a correr a toda velocidad entre los espejos y a lanzar bombas de humo, las cámaras que tengo instaladas dentro del laberinto me permiten ver lo que él está haciendo ahí dentro.

Coge una máscara, parecen unas gafas de visión nocturna, y se las pone mientras hace su recorrido entre el humo de las bombas. Lawton empieza a disparar como un loco intentando que alguna bala alcance al caballero, pero todos sus tiros fallan debido a la dificultad para ver al murciélago.

Cuando Deadshot se queda sin balas Batman saca un aparato de su cinturón, el mismo que otras veces a usado para esquivar las divertidas contraseñas que les he puesto a mis bombas de la risa hechas para todos los públicos, apunta hacia arriba y un rayo azul sale en dirección a Lawton.

Termina de cambiar la munición de su franco tirador y ve que no funciona, de nuevo el disruptor de Batman, dando fin a las armas de sus enemigos.

-Claro, he de suponer que es justo, si yo uso mis juguetes tu usas los tuyos, ahora vayamos enserio, tu contra mí, cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas. – Al decir esto Deadshot saltó del soporte donde se encontraba para luchar contra el murciélago hacia él. Este lanza un Batrang que rebota en las paredes y golpea el brazo de Lawton.

-Te gusta jugar sucio- dijo Deadshot.

-Ahora si, con un corte en tu brazo, estamos iguales, tu bala, mi Batrang.

Activo la visión nocturna en mis pantallas de bandos para disfrutar del espectáculo, ambos empiezan a correr por el laberinto hasta encontrarse, iba a ser divertido ver esto, Deadshot un luchador de distancia enfrentándose al caballero de la noche, menuda tunda se va a llevar.

Se encuentran y Lawton intenta dar un derechazo en la cara del murciélago, este lo esquiva ágilmente e intenta impactar la pierna del tirador, este salta y le da un codazo en el mentón, he de admitir que Lawton estaba dando más nivel del que esperaba, estar en la cárcel te da tiempo para muchas cosas.

Seguían peleando como si de un baile se tratase, algunos golpes impactan, pero la gran mayoría los esquivan. Entonces Batman le da a Lawton una patada en la cara, este cae de espaldas contra un espejo que se rompe.

-¡Oh no!, ten cuidado Floyd- exclama Harley

-¿Otra vez,OTRA VEZ? CÁLLATE YA, ESTOY DISFRUTANDO DE MI BROMA – le dije agresivo a ver si paraba de molestarme

-Mr. J, lo va a matar, hay cristales y Batsy está perdiendo el control

-¿Y qué si lo mata? Además, el murciélago es un debilucho, nunca ha matado a nadie- Dije con total seguridad, puesto que Batman había tenido miles de oportunidades de acabar conmigo, que soy su mayor pesadilla y nunca lo había hecho.

Floyd se levanta lentamente, está dolorido, y el murciélago coge uno de los restos más grandes de cristal, se que no lo va a matar, pero empieza a verse peligroso para el tirador.

-Por favor, J… se lo debo, cuando me rescataste de ese edificio Waller le ofreció matarme a cambio de su libertad y no lo hizo, me salvó, se lo debo- dijo Harley suplicando.

Tenía razón, se lo debía, y a pesar de todo algo de afecto si le tengo a esta chica, aunque haya fastidiado un poco un par de números esto se estaba poniendo peligroso, nunca había visto al murciélago tan cerca de su límite.

-Vale, lo salvaré, pero ni una interrupción más

Harley asintió, y Batman ya acerca el cristal al cuello de Lawton, quien está imposibilitado de continuar.

Entonces vuelve a sonar el auricular de murciélago

-¿Se puede saber que está haciendo señorito?, se que es muy fácil sucumbir al límite, pero no lo haga, el Joker está consiguiendo lo que quiere, llevarlo a su lado salvaje, no caiga en su trampa, usted es mucho más que eso, su justicia es superior a las mofas del comodín.

Automáticamente el murciélago suelta el cristal que tenía en la mano y Deadshot cae al suelo dolorido.

Me alegré de la interrupción del perrito faldero de Batsy, me había ahorrado el tener que hacer de héroe, cosa que no me gustaba un pelo.

-Ahí lo tienen damas y caballeros, el justiciero que no tiene gloria ni sangre, como siempre Batman no consigues nada HAHAHAHA.

Me sentía genial, habían vuelto a tirarle de la correa a Batman, es tan fácil manejarlo, que parece increíble, además no había tenido que hacerle caso a Harley, por favor, no hay mayor humillación.

-¿Por qué tanta seriedad Batman? Lo estamos pasando de lujo, ¡Que continúe el show!

 **Ya queda menos, en breve vais a conocer al invitado misterioso, aún es demasiado pronto para sacar a la luz al invitado final!**


	8. Polar

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, este incluye una sorpresa que ni yo tenía pensada, una salida de guión inesperada. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Va perdiendo energía así le veo, creo que mi plan está funcionando, los fallos técnicos que ha tenido parecen no haber importado en el transcurso de mi broma, creo que todo va bien y me estoy preparando para lanzar a mi siguiente invitado, un reto más mental he de decir, no puedo dejar que mi amiguito se canse antes de que llegue el momento perfecto.

Mando a algunos de mis chicos a recoger a Lawton de la pista, y llevarlo a donde los otros villanos batidos.

Batman se levanta del suelo, y lanza una mirada cortante hacia donde me encuentro.

-¿Quieres dejar de jugar ya Joker? Devuelve al autobús de niños y entrégate, no haces más que hacer perder el tiempo a todos - me dice intentando hacer que me retracte

-HAHAHA, pobrecito, pobrecito murcielaguito, parece que aún no sabes con quien estás tratando…

Cortando mi discurso se escuchan unas ruedas chirriar, y un coche Rolls Royce negro entra dentro de la carpa, rajando uno de los laterales de esta y rompiendo muchos de los espejos que formaban el laberinto donde se llevó a cabo la lucha anterior. El vehículo es totalmente reconocible por su estatuilla, un pequeño pingüino de plata preside el coche, este para en un lateral de la pista, junto a las escaleras ocultas de mi cabina, y de el bajan cuatro hombres musculados, los típicos guardias de seguridad de las joyerías y por último del asiento del copiloto se baja un viejo y conocido amigo, mi predecesor, Oswald Cobblepot.

-Anda, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?, parece que el mamífero alado ha vuelto a caer en una de las trampas del payaso más patético del circo, quien parece ser no me ha invitado a su cumpleaños…. ¿Sabes lo que hacen los niños que no son invitados a los cumpleaños? Van y destruyen a quien les despreció, así que Joker, tu broma acaba aquí – dijo tratando de intimidarme, pero ¿Quién se cree?, a mi no me asusta un semi-enano con los dientes de piano desordenado.

-Oh… pequeño y Lord Cobblepot ¿Qué modales son esos?, acaso no te enseñó tu mamá que hay que ser educado con el anfitrión de la fiesta, por no nombrar que has interrumpido el juego de mi invitado de honor, no todos son capaces de provocar así al rey de Gotham – Dije regodeándome en mi ego, dándole a entender en su propio idiolecto quien manda aquí.

El murciélago simplemente escuchaba nuestra conversación, decidí permitirlo así, merecía coger aire para todo lo que faltaba además de para, ahora, enfrentarse a esa nueva sorpresa.

-¿¡ El Rey de Gotham!? Por favor, no me hagas reír, un bufón con los pelos pintados de moho no puede ser un rey, ¡Jamás! – Otro objetivo fácil, por eso yo llevo la ciudad, se jugar con todos y cada uno de sus habitantes, incluso con los más selectos, y salirme con la mía siempre.

-Claro, siempre que ese verde significa el infierno, el final de la broma, la epifanía de la muerte… Por eso mismo mi no-volador amigo yo soy el Rey y tu simplemente un repudiado, tanto que ni siquiera te invitamos a las fiestas de la alta sociedad HAHAHA – Me reí triunfal, estas conversaciones eran más divertidas que las que tenía con el huraño de Batsy.

-Claro que no hace falta invitarme, controlo la ciudad y se donde son tus tristes celebraciones- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- Si, así es, lo has pillado, todos nos inclinamos ante el poder y control del rey y soberano de la ciudad, al que simples ciudadanos irritan y sacan de quicio dándole bañitos a sus cargamentos de tabaco ilegal, triste negocio para un trajeado de sangre azul – digo fingiendo un gesto de tristeza, mi ironía solo hace que el Pingüino se encienda más y más.

\- Maldito payaso, no voy a perdonarte nunca que me intentes hundir el negocio, por eso mismo, voy a devolvértela, y vengo a hundirte la broma – Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en su cara, da un silbido y se dirige a sus hombres – Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, mis cargamentos, por su paranoia, a por el murciélago, ¡ACABAD CON EL!

Los hombres de Oswald van a por Batman, y al principio ni me inmuto, Batsy está más que acostumbrado a vencer a mis hombres, que son el doble de grandes y rastreros que estos que trae él. Por eso ni me preocupo, sé que va a poder vencerlos, incluso estando cansado siempre lo hace.

Un puñetazo es el que empieza toda la diversión que hay ahora en la pista entre espejos rotos, los restos de la pelea con Deadshot, el murciélago esquiva este golpe sin problema, al igual que los siguientes, uno de los hombres del pingüino le lanza a Batman una patada, este la agarra y barre a ese hombre, dejándolo en el suelo, y tras un codazo en la cara lo deja fuera de combate. Bien, tal y como quería, confío en él, puede vencer a los debiluchos y cabezas huecas del Pingüino.

A Cobblepot esto parece no hacerle mucha gracia, saca su paraguas y lo apunta hacia el murciélago, de el sale una de sus clásicas bolas de humo, con la confusión el murciélago recibe un par de golpes, pero en cuanto recupera la visibilidad continúa luchando con la facilidad que antes tenía.

Sigue siendo un fastidio para el Pingüino el no resultar un incordio en mis planes y mucho menos para Batman. Consternado por la inutilidad de su momentánea intervención Cobblepot se va hacía el maletero del coche y saca un pequeño pingüino de juguete, lo reconozco al instante es una de sus bombas, la que si no se para causará un gran daño y si joderá el transcurso de mi broma. Me remango mi camisa color vino, estoy entre la espada y la pared, dudo que el cabeza hueca del murciélago me escuche, y aunque me cueste hacer algo por él si quiero continuar mi broma tengo que hacerlo.

-Harley, levántate, vamos – me mira con miedo- tranquila, papi va a tener que ayudar al tonto de Batsy para que sus planes no se vayan a la basura, ponte en la mesa de mandos y haz lo que te vaya pidiendo, volveré en breve.

Ella se levanta y se pone en la silla donde yo me encontraba, a pesar de todo, sé que es capaz de hacer lo que le ordene, por tanto, nada irá mal. Le pongo unos auriculares que yo llevaba y me meto un pinganillo en la oreja.

-Todo lo que necesite te lo iré diciendo por aquí, tu solo obedece, diamante- Le ordeno y ella asiente conforme con mis instrucciones.

Salgo de la cabina tan rápido como puedo, sin ser visto, y desde la barandilla de la escalera salto hacia Oswald Cobblepot, y cayendo desde el aire le propino una patada en el mentón, la que le hace soltar su juguete y caer de espaldas.

Aprovechando que el pingüino está en el suelo le doy instrucciones a Harley.

-Harls- digo por el pinganillo- échale una mano a Batsy. Pulsa el botón morado que hay en la segunda fila, en la pantalla verás una vista aérea y un círculo, cuando vaya a haber un hombre del desgraciado este debajo, lo vuelves a pulsar, y diviértete con ello.

Me respondió con una de sus risitas infantiles.

-Jugar sucio no es lo tuyo, olvidas que estás frente al mismísimo comodín- Digo mirándolo desde arriba con aires de grandeza

-ufff, quieres pelea, ¿No?, pues vayamos a ello- Me respondió muy seguro de sí mismo

Sabía de sobra que no tardaría mucho en vencerlo, por algo era yo el mayor enemigo de Batman, y no precisamente por ser un rival débil, si no por saber cómo luchar física y mentalmente a la perfección.

El Pingüino se levanta e intenta darme una patada, saltando lo esquivo y le respondo lanzándole una carta explosiva que le da en la nariz, levanta su paraguas y en el último momento lo esquivo y se lo quito.

Mientras tanto Batman ya había casi derrotado al segundo hombre del pingüino cuando lidiaba con los otros dos, le empuja, y justo cuando lo hace, suena un estruendo, un yunque enorme cae sobre este y al murciélago solo le quedan dos hombres contra los que luchar.

-Bravo, muñeca, buen trabajo – digo a Harley

-Gracias, Puddin, todo por ti- me responde risueña y orgullosa.

Averiguo cómo funciona el paraguas del pingüino y le lanzo dos de sus propias bombas de humo, este empieza a toser, y yo empiezo a dar paraguazos entre la nube de humo, y cuando esta se disuelve veo al Pingüino en el suelo, derrotado, apenas me ha costado esfuerzo, he ahí porque es el fuerte quien controla la ciudad.

-Qué fácil ha sido Cobblepot, varios golpes con tu propia arma y ya te tengo fuera de juego, es por eso que yo mando aquí, y no tu, ahora terminaremos con tus hombres y os echaremos de aquí, ahora además de estar sólo el Gotham te has quedado sin paraguas HAHAHAHA- me regodeé en mi victoria, ahora iba a ayudar al murciélago, puesto que ya se había cansado lo suficiente como para seguir con todo el reto.

Voy hacia donde está el, que ha cogido a uno de los enemigos restantes del brazo y lo lanza hacia donde vengo corriendo, aprovechando ese impulso golpeo al infeliz en la cara, haciendo que le vuelen un par de dientes, pero aún no está fuera de combate.

-Joker, este es mi problema, devuélveme a los niños y todo habrá acabado- me dice, mientras me encuentro a su espalda luchando contra el enemigo que yo había golpeado previamente.

-No, también es mi problema, nadie va a herir a mi querido invitado, que no sean mis amigos, por supuesto- le dije

El hombre del pingüino que se encontraba junto a él fue a atacarle. Aprovechando este movimiento di una orden a Harley.

-Harley, ten listo el botón rosa, es una herramienta para que yo salga de aquí antes de que la lucha termine siendo contra mi solo, si Batsy me ataca pulsa el amarillo que hay justo al lado.

Mientras le daba esa instrucción, un puño pasó junto a mi cabeza desde la espalda y el hombre del pingüino venía hacía mi de frente, me di la vuelta dando una patada hacía adelante y tras de mi encontré al murciélago, para mi sorpresa este había vencido ya a quien le correspondía y había decidido que era el momento de cargar en mi contra.

Después de mi patada al atacante solo le faltaba un golpe para caer, volví a esquivar un rodillazo de Batman y juntando mis manos di un mazazo en la cabeza del enemigo.

-¡HARLS YA!- Le di la orden y ella pulso los dos botones.

El rosa me lanzó desde el techo una cuerda para escapar y volver a la cabina, mientras que el amarillo le dio una descarga al murciélago distrayéndole.

Llegué de nuevo a la cabina y volví a ocupar mi lugar.

-Batsy, Batsy, Batsy, ¿Nunca te enseñaron tus papas que no está bien atacar a tu aliado?, pero bueno, no te preocupes, ahora nos espera más diversión y vas a pagar por esto.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, La verdad es que no tenía pensado incluir a este villano, pero dada la historia que hay detrás de rivalidad entre el y el Joker por la de bromas que le gasta lo incluí. Volvemos a leernos en breve :3**


End file.
